Just Gone
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: This one-shot reveals the day when Percy went missing. And Annabeth isn't taking the news too well. In Annabeth's point of view. Read and love it :)


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson series is not mine...unfortunately**

**This one-shot reveals the day when Percy went missing. And Annabeth isn't taking the news too well. In Annabeth's point of view. Read and love it :)**

I was sitting on my bed flipping through some fascinating mythology books, when I heard a knock on my cabin door.

I didn't really want to get up and open it, but no one else was in the cabin to answer it for me. So I got up grumpily and marched towards the door.

At rare wonderful times, my siblings aren't in the cabin all morning. And I get it all to myself. So every blue moon when the universe is perfectly alined I get maybe an hour to have some "me time". And whoever was at the door going to mess that up. Oh well, that's what I get for expecting peace and quiet in a camp full of demigods.

While I reached the doorknob I exclaimed, "Percy what excuse do you have this time for visiting my cabin?"

Obviously expecting it to be Percy, I was a bit taken back when I saw Ryan standing there awkwardly.

Ryan is a relatively new camper. He's about 13 and I think he is a Demeter kid. Even though he's new to the demigod setting, he has really taken a shine to the campers and all the craziness that goes on here. But I really wasn't expecting him to visit. I've never really talked to him before.

Blushing I said, "Oh hey Ryan. What's wrong?" this might sound rudely direct but I could just feel something was off. They way he twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip nervously.

"Percy never showed up for sword practice. He was supposed to teach us at 8:30, but he never came. It's been an hour since."

It wasn't exactly bad news. I mean he was probably sleeping in from the long day of paperwork he had yesterday. Or maybe Chiron needed him to do something and he forgot to get a replacement.

Ryan rambled on, " I mean it's not like he's always on time. But he's never more than ten minutes late. And he always shows up for the class. But I'm a little worried because I asked around and no one has seen him but Im sure he's just busy with something so I thought I would let you know since you guys are dating and stuff I was..."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Ryan. Everything's fine. I'll go talk to Chiron and figure this out. Ok?"

Ryan took a breath, "All right. Just tell me when you find Percy so that I can practice this new sword move with him."

"I will. Now could you go find Travis for me? Tell him I need him to substitute the class for now."

Ryan nodded and ran off. I sighed as I grabbed my jacket and sadly lingered my eyes over my unread books before stepping outside.

On the way over to Chiron's office I decided to stop by Percy's cabin. I had a feeling he was just sleeping in. I knocked on the Poseidon door but nobody answered

I opened the door, but was scared to walk in so I scanned his room from the doorway. Even though I wasn't Inside, I could tell it was deserted. His bed (enough though it was always a wreck) didn't even look like it was just slept in. That was sort of odd, but I decided not to think to much about it. I shut the door and made my way to Chiron's office.

On the way I asked everybody I saw if they had seen him this morning. They all shook their heads and gave me a questioning look. I just keep walking.

I didn't show it, but I was getting a bit panicked. Percy may not believe it, but he's the most popular guy at half blood. Somebody must have seen him or talked to him this morning. Right?

I knocked a couple of times and barged in without waiting for the "come in" Chiron looked startled when I charged toward them. I must have had on a worried face, because he immediately asked, "What's wrong child?"

"Percy. Is he here with you?"

Chiron frowned, "why would he be here? Doesn't he have sword class at this hour?"

My heart sank a bit. This was exactly what I didn't want to hear. I was started to get seriously worried. "He never showed up! No one knows where he is!"

I couldn't believe this was happening. How could he just be missing?

Chiron wasn't exactly making me feel better when he mumbled to himself, "I can't believe she..." he stopped himself short.

I was about to squeeze that information out of him when Travis stormed in.

"I just heard from Ryan that you want me to teach sword class?! I'm a terrible swordsman! Why isn't Percy doing it?"he exclaimed loudly demonstrating with his hands.

"Because he's missing!" I snapped

Travis looked startled for a moment but then back to angry in a second, "Missing? That better not mean he's sleeping in or splashing around at the beach!"

"Could you please just teach the damn class? You have to at least know the basics."

"fine. Whatever. Just go wake up Percy and make him teach. Soon!" and then he stormed out.

Chiron let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't you keep looking for Percy around camp?"

I didn't have a better plan, "I'll be back"

Nothing. No news on Percy. No sight of him all day. Nobody knew where he was. Nothing.

The day passed in sort of a haze. I knew there were rumors about what might have happened to him. But I refused to believe them. I already wasn't far from throwing up.

I numbly walked into my cabin. Ignoring all of my staring siblings that were afraid of breathing too loudly in my presence.

I went to the restroom. Changed into pajamas. Brushed my teeth. And uncovered the sheets of my bed. Still dead silence.

I'm not sure what really happened next because I just froze. I then I fell onto my bed and cried and cried.

And before I knew it my of my siblings were crowed around me either whispering encouragement, patting my back or hugging me tightly.

And despite of it all, I couldn't help smiling, slightly.

**I hope you all enjoyed my one shot!**

**I think I'm planning on making my next one shot about one of Percy and Annabeth's dates. gonna be fluffy and awesome!**

**If you enjoyed this then check out my Story called "Moments in Life" its a collection of all my Percy one shots that are full of drama, fluff and hard times. So go check it out!**

**So REVIEW if you want to suggest something you would like to base one of my one shots on. and REVIEW if your awesome and want to. so yeah. ;P **

**Have a terrific thursday!**

**(RANDOM NOTE: if you love musicals like me then go check out the Les Miserables trailer on youtube. the movie is coming out on Christmas but just watch the trailer. It gives you that feeling of "wow" )**

**(ANOTHER NOTE: if your a big fan of musicals too. then tell me. I'm pretty curious. and if you are thinking "eww musicals" then review for other reasons like that great story you just read above. Thanks ;)**


End file.
